


Someone To Fall Back On

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson Fluff, Love Confessions, Luke Patterson-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Luke was in the garage at the piano with Alex and Reggie. He was having a battle inside because of his feelings for Julie. “Guys! I'm in love with Julie, but I can't tell her that.”
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 29





	Someone To Fall Back On

Luke was in the garage by the piano with Alex and Reggie. He was having a battle inside because of his feelings for Julie Molina. “Guys! I'm in love with Julie, but I can't tell her that.” Alex gave a cheeky grin standing to the right with Reggie to the left of Luke. “Oh, you finally figured it out Patterson took you long enough.” Luke rolled his eyes at Alex’s comment Reggie was writing down some song lyrics.

Luke hated it when Alex figured things out before him he growled. “Hey! I always knew on some level I just didn’t want to say it out loud.” It was hard being a ghost it was like they were doomed to be apart forever. 

Alex was wearing a pink champion hoodie along with black shorts and a cap hat backwards. “So what’s changed? Are you going to tell her how you feel?” He wanted to tell Julie but knew there’s no way he ever could. “That’s my problem I can’t tell her it won't work between us.” 

Reggie looked up from what he was doing looking at both of them thinking about his own feelings. He was in love with Luke but decided it was best not to act on his feelings. Alex knew that Reggie liked Luke but promised not to say anything. Reggie was wearing a white shirt with his red flannel and black ripped pants. Alex spoke again trying makes sense of what Luke was on about. “I don’t understand. You love Julie and I am pretty sure she likes you so why not?”

The conversation made Reggie feel weird but he wasn’t going to let Luke give up. Luke wanted to hit both Alex and Reggie for not understand why. “Because I’m a ghost she is lifer there’s no way it would happen we are doomed.” Reggie waited for the right moment to talk but Alex spoke again. “Surely there’s a way around it? Doesn’t mean you can’t say how you feel.” Luke looked at Reggie who was determined to say something he spoke. 

“I agree with Alex but think it’s unfair of you to decide things on your own. At least let Julie decide as well she might not care that you are a ghost.” Luke was shocked by Reggie’s reply Alex was confused because he knew Reggie liked Luke. The guys still weren’t getting it Luke was getting upset he stuttered over his words. “But I am a ghost we are not going to be here forever one day we will crossover.” 

Reggie came closer to Luke standing beside him turning him he spoke. “Maybe we don’t know you can’t be stuck in that thinking. You deserve a chance to be together in any way shape or form don’t have something to regret just tell her.” Luke blinked rapidly trying to go over Reggie’s words thinking of a reply. “When did you get so wise Reggie? I wasn’t expecting such a profound answer.”

Reggie gave a beaming smile at Luke though it was killing him inside to share. “I’m full of surprises if I’ve learnt anything in our life - the afterlife is it’s too short. We may be dead but that doesn’t mean we give up on our dreams or feelings. Luke, you are a great guy Julie would be crazy not to like you back. Stop questioning everything be brave you never know what may happen around the corner.” 

Alex chimed in still feeling overwhelmed by Reggie’s words to Luke. “Are you feeling ok Reggie? I mean that was wow I’m a little blown away.” Alex stared at Reggie who looked at both his friends chuckling. “Yeah I’m good I can be wise you know. I just don’t want Luke to hold back because he is a ghost. Things may be limited for us but that doesn’t mean we stop trying we are behind you 100%.”

Luke felt like crying he had really amazing friends who supported him no matter what. “Group hug time come on bring it in thanks, guys.” Alex came over grabbing both of them before anyone else could he pulled them in for a hug. Maybe one day Luke decided he would tell Julie but for now, he was happy with how things are. With his best friends and bandmates by his side, Luke knew everything would be alright.

I'll never be a knight in armour without a  
sword in hand or kamikaze fighters  
Don't count on me to storm the barricades  
and take a stand or hold my ground  
You never see in the scars or wounds,  
to walk on coals I won't walk on water

I am no prince  
I am no saint  
I am not anyone's wildest dream  
But I will stand behind and be someone to fall back on  
Some comedy, bruised and beaten down  
And I am the one who's looking for a favour  
Still, honestly, you don't believe me about the things I  
have or the things you need

You look at me like I don't make sense  
Like a waste of time, like it serves no purpose  
I am no price  
I am no saint  
And if that's what you believe in  
Your wrong you don't need much  
You need someone to fall back on  
Tell me that I need to take your side  
If I'm the only one I'm used to that  
I've been alone I'd rather be the half of us  
Least of you, the best of me  
And I will be

I'll be your prince  
I'll be your saint  
I will go crashin' through  
fences in your name  
I will I swear  
I'll be someone to fall back on  
I'll be the one who waits  
For as long as you let me  
I will be the one you need  
I'll be someone to fall back on  
Someone to fall back on  
Someone to fall back on

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> Welcome to another this one is based around Luke thinking he can't tell Julie how he feels.  
> Luckily Luke has some really great friends but Reggie the ones who surprise him.
> 
> Thank you all for reading I love reading comments and getting kudos :) see you soon.


End file.
